The Walls
by Fair Cate
Summary: Following Max's capture, she dreams of life beyond the walls...
1. Part 1

Part One  
  
As the words flashed on the wall in front of her, Max lent her mind wander. She was easily the oldest in the room, most of those around her about the age of 12. Max's train of thought drifted back to hen she was 12.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Hello. What is your name?"  
  
"Max"  
  
"Well Max, lets see if we can find you a family"  
  
"My family?"  
  
"Where are your family?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"What is your last name?"  
  
"Don't have one"  
  
The Woman looked at Max perplexed. "Well, we'll find you a family to stay with til you can find your own"  
  
Max looked the Woman. She didn't have any other name that Max could remember - she was just The Woman. Her red curly hair was so messy and she had lipstick all over her teeth. And her sweater, it was so colourful. Max had never seen anything like this woman in her life. The Woman had a great big smile and when she hugged Max, Max almost suffocated in her pillow-like chest. But it was a nice sort of suffocation. Not like the kind where you are under water, and you cant get up for air.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
The Woman, Max though to herself. I wonder what she is doing now. I wonder if she ever thinks of me, what I'm doing now. Max had to hide a grin. I bet she would never have thought I was in a place like this.  
  
"Soldier, eyes front!"  
  
Max sat up in her chair quickly. The quicker they believe they have me back, the quicker I can get home.  
  
It had been months since Max had been recaptured. She had begun to loose track of how long. The days had turned into weeks and the weeks into months. But she never forgot what was beyond those walls which surrounded Manticore. Before she didn't know what she was escaping to, now she had someone waiting for her. Or so she hoped. Logan thinks I'm dead Max though to herself Will he wait? Max was able to escape those thoughts during the day, but at night, they haunted her dreams. Every night she would be with them and she would be happy, and then that shadow of doubt would sneak in and her dream-Logan would reject her. Max blinked at the flashing words which meant nothing to her. She just had to get out of here - just so she could finally be at peace with him.  
  
***********************************  
  
If I could only hold you close Make the pain just go away Can't stop the tears from running down my face All I know is I'm lost without you. (Delta Good rem - Lost Without You)  
  
***********************************  
  
Max lay in her bunk, letting the silence of the dormitory comfort her. No body seemed to have noticed that Max wasn't sleeping every night, or that she seemed never to tire. Max crept out of her bed and walked over the window. The bars over the windows cast shadows across her face, and Max was reminded of the night Ben was caught on the roof.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What did we do wrong? We believed in you."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Max's eye caught glimpse of something shimmering in the night. Even with her advanced eyesight, she still couldn't make out what it was. Max sighed. Maybe its Logan she thought with a small smile. And with this happy thought, Max wandered over to her bed, climbed in and fell asleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
You felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave ya, we'd only just begun. (Spice Girls - Viva Forever)  
  
***********************************  
  
Logan sat on the bonnet of his car, staring at Manticore. It looked the same as it did all those months ago, when he had gone in search of Max. Max. He could believe that she wasn't alive. He could feel her, she was so close. Logan sighed. I wish I could just take everyone's advice, but I just can't believe she is gone. I need her back with me. After everything, after we finally sorted everything out, we aren't together. Fate isn't that cruel. Even if she isn't alive, I just need something to grieve over. Since she had disappeared, Logan had battled against Manticore. And he had even gotten public support, with many becoming saddened as the pictures of Max and her siblings before the escape were flashed across the screen. Their innocent eyes had touched even the hardest person.  
  
Logan took out his binoculars and looked up at the dormitory building. He could see someone looking out one of the windows. He could see who it was and after a few moments, they disappeared. Maybe its Max he thought with a smile. And with this comforting thought, Logan got into his car and drove home.  
  
***********************************  
  
Without your love, I'll be half a man. Maybe one day you will understand, Now and forever, until the time is through, Ill be waiting. (5ive- Until The Time Is Through)  
  
***********************************  
  
K, I know the songs suck a bit, but whaddya think??? Please review!!! I need the feed back!!! Part 2 is on its way!! Thanks!!! 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
A loud siren sounded through the dorms. Max stirred slightly. For the first time since being at Manticore, she hadn't woken up in a sweat. Just the though of having him close made me feel so much better Max though as she forced herself out of bed. She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. As her hair grew longer, the curls had fallen out and were replaced by straight, silky hair. As she followed everyone down the corridor to the Mess Hall, she felt eyes upon her. There she is, the traitor. Max could almost here the words coming from her mouth. But Max just held her head high, they didn't know what was beyond the walls. They couldn't possibly understand.  
  
Max grabbed her breakfast - Max guessed it was porridge, but you couldn't really tell - and took her normal place next to Brin. "Morning" Max greeted her, but Brin's response was a grunt. Max sat down next to her sister with a frown firmly planted on her face. Why can't she at least be civil towards me? I am her sister, for God's sake. Deep down, it terrified Max that that there was a possibility that Brin was no longer her sister, but rather now she was just a soldier.  
  
Brin looked at her sister sitting next to her. Growing up, Max had always been the perfect one, Lydecker's favourite. When they all escaped, Max still managed to beat her. Zack, not matter what she did, would always look after her more fiercely than Brin or any of the others. From what Brin had heard, Max had actually lived on the outside. Brin never truly lived after leaving Manticore. Too much running and hiding, not enough relaxing and making friends. Max had even found a man who loved her. Brin, for all her beauty, could never allow a man close enough to form a real connection with. Hell, Brin had never let anyone that close. But Brin's envy turned to pity, as she realised that although Max done so much which Brin was unable to achieve, Max had lost the most by being recaptured. Brin had lost nothing and had gained much. But Max, she had nothing to gain from being in Manticore. When Max occasionally slept, Brin heard so many names muttered. Brin couldn't believe that Max had known that many people. There was one name that Max would continuously repeat. Max may not believe in Brin any more, but Brin was not going to betray her sister. She owed her that much.  
  
Brin looked over at Max. "Sleep well baby sister?"  
  
Max looked at Brin and smiled. "The best in months. And you know my DNA. What bout you?"  
  
***********************************  
  
Try to detach, try to decrease, to make it easier on me (silverchair - Do You Feel The Same)  
  
***********************************  
  
"Bling, just let me be"  
  
"I'm just saying that you should come out for a run with me. You know, fresh air."  
  
"Bling, this is Seattle, 2020 style - there is no such thing as fresh air in this city any more. Plus I got fresh air last night"  
  
"Yeah, while staring at a big ugly building"  
  
"Fresh air is fresh air, no matter what you're looking at while breathing it"  
  
"I'm just worried about you, man"  
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
"K, later Logan"  
  
"Goodbye" Logan called out, exasperated, to the sound of the closing door. Logan swivelled back towards the computer in his chair. He was so close to breaking into the Manticore database he could almost taste it. But Logan knew from past experience that this was a bit suspicious - anything that was too easy should be treated with caution. Logan checked all his safety measures were up and working before entering the Manticore database. Immediately, his system informed him his connection was being tracked. Logan quickly diverted the signal to a computer within Manticore and continued to dive into the depths of Manticore.  
  
***********************************  
  
Living on the edge out of control, and the world just wont let me slow down. But in my biggest picture, there was a photo of you and me (Usher - Help Me)  
  
***********************************  
  
"Faster soldiers, faster!"  
  
Max blew a place of hair out of her eyes as she concentrated at the task at hand. The treadmill just kept on getting faster and faster. But Max knew she could keep up - she was built to. Her mind wandered, though, and as always, it wandered to her friends that she had outside the walls. Did Original Cindy have a new girl? Had Sketchy and Natalie finally gotten married? Was Normal still the same? Max thought she would admit it, but she actual missed Normal - well, missed was a bit of a strong word. But she knew she would not be unhappy if she heard his voice.  
  
And Logan, hat was he doing right now? Max guessed he was probably at his computer, working on his latest Eyes Only mission. Did he miss her? Yeah right Max, Max though to herself. But then that other little voice was there to comfort her. Ofcourse he is, he loves you. Max just concentrated on the second voice and kept on running.  
  
"452, you will report to the head office immediately!"  
  
Max stopped immediately in time with the machine and spun her head around to look at the commander at the front of the room. What does Renfro want from me?  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Max walked into the room and raised her arm to her forehead, to salute the most despicable woman she knew on this planet.  
  
"Ah, 452. At ease"  
  
Max stood at ease. The quicker they think I'm good to go, the quicker I can actually go. "You called for me, mam"  
  
"Yes, I think that you are making remarkable progress. You always were the top of your group, but I think you are almost ready for a solo mission"  
  
"Thankyou mam. It is indeed an honour"  
  
"Are you happy here, 452?"  
  
"Yes mam, I have my family back"  
  
Renfro smiled smugly. I knew I would have you. I knew you couldn't stay strong for long. "However, seeing as this is the first solo mission you have ever been on, it ill not be completely solo. You will be accompanied by another soldier, who will there to assist you in any way they can. This will be your mission, but this provides backup for you. Plus, we would be silly to send you back into the world again all by your self. What if you were to try and leave us again?"  
  
"There is nothing for me out there, mam. All I need is right here" I'll soon wipe that grin off your smile, you bitch.  
  
"That is all 452. Dismissed"  
  
Max saluted Renfro again and walked out of the office. Another soldier shouldn't be a problem. Just one more hurdle and I'll be free. And I'll never be trapped within these walls again.  
  
K, just a note that this was originally written at the same time as part one, but I made some adjustments depending on your responses. Now there is the big question - to include the ever-lovable Alec or not to include the ever-lovable Alec? I have provided an opportunity to include him, but I need to know wether or not I really need to. I need feed back on this little fact - reviews please!!! 


End file.
